Nightmare dressed like a daydream
by SwanQueenFanatic
Summary: Emma vient d'apprendre que Lily était morte lors de leur roadtrip hors de Storybrooke. Regina la force donc à passer la nuit dans un hôtel mais personne n'est à l'abri des cauchemars. Pas même Emma Swan. Heureusement que Regina est là pour la consoler...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez survécu au final de OUAT (moi je ne l'ai toujours pas vu... Vive le bac.)!**

 **Je publie juste une petite histoire en deux chapitres. Rien de très long, juste de quoi vous faire patienter pendant le hiatus (et entre deux chapitres d'Une Danse pour une Danse aussi...)! Bonne lecture :)**

 **Résumé: Emma vient d'apprendre que Lily était morte lors de leur roadtrip hors de Storybrooke. Regina la force donc à passer la nuit dans un hôtel mais personne n'est à l'abri des cauchemars. Pas même Emma Swan. Heureusement que Regina est là pour la consoler...**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers, les personnages et leur destin appartient à ABC.**

* * *

"Elle est morte, et il n'y a personne pour la regretter."

Les mots tournaient en boucle dans la tête d'Emma. Elle n'avait pas vu Lily depuis des années, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue. Lorsque Maléfique lui avait confié la tâche de la retrouver, elle n'avait pas su comment réagir. Joie, tristesse, peur, excitation... Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Puis elle avait pris la route avec Regina, elles n'avaient pas beaucoup échangé, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait la tête à plaisanter. L'une réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'annoncer à son ancienne meilleure amie qu'elle avait abandonnée que sa mère était un dragon... Et l'autre à comment dire à son ancien petit-ami que la femme pour qui il l'avait abandonnée n'était autre que sa sœur, ayant laissé pour morte Marian dans la Forêt Enchantée. Leurs esprits étaient occupés, et pourtant, lorsqu'Emma s'était garée devant l'immeuble de Lily, elle s'était tournée vers Regina pour chercher un semblant de réconfort. Cette dernière lui avait souri, simplement, et avait posé sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

Mais tout cela n'avait servi à rien, puisque Lily était morte. Morte sans famille, sans amis pour la regretter. Emma aurait pu être là, elle aurait dû être là. Mais comme à chaque fois, elle s'était enfuie.

"Emma? Emma! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

La voix de Regina lui parut lointaine, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait plaqué l'homme contre le mur. Sa rage et sa colère s'exprimait sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler. Elle se reprit et le relâcha, les mains tremblantes. Elle sentit la brune la tirer par le bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à la voiture et se laissa faire. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, même si elle savait que la Mairesse allait le vouloir. Arrivées devant la petite voiture jaune, la main de Regina l'empêcha de prendre le volant et la dirigea vers le siège passager.

"Je peux conduire, Regina.

-Hors de question. Cette voiture est déjà un cercueil ambulant, je ne vous laisserai pas aggraver la situation avec vos membres tremblants et votre humeur instable.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Je conduis."

N'ayant aucun argument pour donner tort à l'ancienne Reine, elle s'assit et se laissa conduire. Mais la route qu'elle prenait n'allait ni vers New York, ni vers Storybrooke.

"Où est-ce qu'on va?

-Dans un hôtel. Vous avez besoin de repos et j'ai besoin d'un shérif en pleine forme pour aller combattre ma tarée de sœur.

-Vous avez l'air complètement passive quand vous en parlez.

-Je suis inquiète, surtout pour la sécurité de Roland et de Robin, mais je sais que si elle avait voulu leur faire du mal, elle en aurait eu l'occasion bien plus tôt.

-Et... Au niveau du fait que Robin soit parti avec votre sœur -inconsciemment- évidemment, vous le gérez?

-Est-on obligées de parler de ça maintenant? J'avais l'impression d'être partie avec une amie pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au destin, pas avec une psy.

-Une... Une amie?

-Je pense que l'amélioration de nos relations nous permet de nous définir comme ça. Sauf si vous n'êtes pas d'accord évidemment."

La brune rougit légèrement mais ne le laissa pas remarquer à Emma. Cette dernière agita les mains et se tourna vers la conductrice avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Ça ne me dérange pas du tout! Au contraire! Je trouve ça super."

Regina esquissa un sourire avant de garer la voiture.

"Ça devrait faire l'affaire, on y reste une nuit et on repart demain à la première heure, ça vous va?

-C'est parfait! Merci."

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture. Emma était un peu en retrait et observait la femme devant elle. Elles étaient amies. Cela apporta un peu de chaleur dans son cœur et la réconforta.

* * *

La chambre était petite, elles n'avaient pas pris assez d'argent pour s'offrir un palace. Il y avait deux lits une place rassemblés pour donner un grand couchage. Refusant de dormir ensemble, les deux femmes avaient écarté les sommiers et s'étaient couchées. Emma était épuisée, le trop plein d'émotion l'avait vidé de toutes émotions et elle s'endormit immédiatement. Regina, elle, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se torturait l'esprit à propos de Robin. La blonde avait soulevé un point essentiel... Elle était complètement passive à la situation, peut-être un peu trop. La seule chose qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de la situation était de la colère contre sa sœur qui avait, une fois de plus, essayé de lui faire du mal en passant par d'autres. Elle avait également peur que Roland ou Robin soit blessé mais en aucun cas elle n'en voulait à Zelena pour lui avoir pris son amour. Lorsque Robin est parti, Regina avait découvert une autre partie d'elle-même. Bien qu'il lui ait effectivement permis de reprendre confiance en elle et en son destin heureux, son départ avait était de loin le plus bénéfique pour la mairesse. Elle s'était rapprochée d'Emma, au plus grand bonheur d'Henry, et avait trouvé en elle une amie. Elle se sentait bien dès qu'elle était autour, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle tourna la tête vers l'endormie et la vit en train de s'agiter dans son lit. Prise dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle faisait un cauchemar.

Regina s'assit sur le bord du lit et attendit un peu. Ne la voyant pas se calmer, elle s'approcha doucement et murmura à l'oreille d'Emma des mots de réconfort.

"Emma, Emma tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité ici."

Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de bouger et commencer à gémir dans son sommeil. De simples "non". Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, la brune posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua gentiment pour la réveiller.

"Emma, réveillez-vous."

Absence de réponse. Elle posa sa deuxième main sur sa joue avec hésitation et recommença en parlant plus fort.

"Emma, il faut se réveiller maintenant!"

Dans un sursaut, la blonde ouvrit les yeux. Réalisant la situation, elle regarda Regina avec intensité. Ses yeux étaient fixés dans les siens et pendant plusieurs secondes aucune ne parla. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne fonde en larmes et se réfugie dans les bras de la brune.

"C'est fini Emma, c'était un cauchemar. C'est tout."

Elle s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit et berça la blonde. Ses sanglots étaient violents et incontrôlables. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire si ce n'est la serrer contre elle en lui disant que tout allait bien, espérant que c'était vrai.

Emma, elle, ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Son cauchemar avait eu l'air tellement réaliste et lui avait fait tellement de mal. La seule chose réconfortante en ce moment était les bras du Maire, dans lesquels elle était plongée.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes silencieuses, elle réussit à se calmer jusqu'à ce que les sanglots cessent. Cependant, elle resta dans les bras de son amie. Elle y était bien. Elle ne voulait pas en sortir.

"Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va?"

La voix de Regina était rauque, elle n'avait pas parlé depuis plus de vingt minutes.

La blonde se contenta de hocher la tête pour dire que non.

"Vous voulez en parler?

-Je suis désolée.

-De quoi donc ma chère?

-De... Tout ça. Je vous ai empêché de dormir et en plus vous jouez la baby-sitter pour une gamine qui fait un cauchemar. C'est ridicule."

Elle s'apprêtait à se retirer de la douce étreinte de Regina mais cette dernière resserra sa prise et l'en empêcha.

"Ne vous excusez pas. On a tous besoin d'un baby-sitter à un moment ou un autre. J'aurais aimé en avoir un moi aussi."

Emma ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer le t-shirt de la brune dans ses mains pour montrer sa gratitude.

"Racontez-moi.

-De quoi?

-Votre cauchemar. Cela vous aidera peut-être à vous calmer."

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et semblait réfléchir.

"Je ne sais pas...

-Allez-y. Je vous écoute et je ne vous jugerez pas.

-Très bien."

Tout en tenant Regina, elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

"J'étais... Nous étions de retour dans la forêt où Cruella retenait Henry. Tout se passe exactement comme dans la réalité. J'avance, j'avance. Je sais que je dois trouver quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Puis je passe à travers un buisson et je la vois. Une grande femme brune, aux cheveux longs, portant le manteau de Cruella. Il n'y a pas Henry. Juste elle et moi. Je n'ai aucune raison de lui faire du mal, elle non plus. On se regarde. Elle lève la main et je vois cette tâche de naissance en forme d'étoile sur son poignet.

-Lily..."

Emma hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

"C'est un peu flou mais je crois qu'on discute et puis... Sans que je sache pourquoi, je me retrouve dans le même état de rage qui m'avait envahi lorsque j'étais devant Cruella. J'ai besoin de la tuer, c'est vital. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'est pas pour sauver Henry. J'essayais, j'essayais de ne pas lever les mains. J'hurlais pour ne pas le faire, je ne voulais pas. Mais la magie grandissait en moi et je la sentais se matérialiser au creux de mes mains. Je n'ai pas réussi... Je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver. Je l'ai tuée. Elle est tombée du haut de la falaise, comme Cruella avant elle. Je l'ai tuée Regina, tout est de ma faute. J'ai tué Lily, j'ai tué la seule amie que j'ai eu dans le passé."

Elle était de nouveau en larme. L'émotion était forte, elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, c'était là. Regina ne répondait pas, elle la laissait sangloter contre son corps. Elle voulait la protéger, elle semblait si fragile, si brisée. Elle aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras si fort que tous les morceaux se recolleraient ensemble.

"Emma... Emma écoute-moi s'il te plaît."

Elle reçut un hochement de tête pour montrer qu'elle était entendue.

"Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Lily, tu n'es pas non plus responsable du fait qu'elle n'ait eu personne dans sa vie. Tu es partie parce que tu savais qu'elle t'apporterait des ennuis et te mettrait en danger. Tu as fait le bon choix. Cela t'a permis de rencontrer... Neal, et de faire Henry. De débarquer dans ma ville et de fiche en l'air vingt-huit ans de contrôle total d'un sort tellement maléfique qu'il m'avait vidé le cœur. Tu as retrouvé tes parents, tu as retrouvé ton fils, tu m'as aidé à trouver ma fin heureuse. Lily a fait des choix, les mauvais, à cause d'un sort que tes idiots de parents ont décidé de jeter. Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de leurs actes. Tu n'as pas eu ton mot à dire, tu as été tout aussi victime du destin que Lily. Sauf que tu n'es plus seule maintenant."

Un silence s'installa. Emma réfléchissait aux paroles de Regina qui elle-même pensait à ce que signifiait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Emma avait en effet été tellement présente pour elle, elle l'avait tant aidée, s'était tant investie... Elle ôta doucement une main du corps de la blonde pour la poser dans sa chevelure. Elle joua alors distraitement avec une mèche, laissant le temps à son amie de reprendre ses esprits.

"Regina..."

Elle redressa la tête et capta son regard.

"Oui?

-Merci.

-Je vous en prie Miss Swan."

Le retour au vouvoiement fit grimacer Emma mais la Reine savait qu'il était essentiel pour maintenir de la distance entre elles. Distance qu'elle voulait combler mais qu'elle s'empêchait de réduire.

"Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux dormir avec vous?"

La question surprit quelque peu la brune qui stoppa son geste au milieu des cheveux.

"Euh oui je suppose."

Elle se leva en repoussant gentiment Emma. Une sensation de froid et de vide envahit les deux femmes. N'y prêtant pas attention et pressée de reprendre son amie dans les bras, Regina rapprocha son lit et le colla au deuxième. Elle se glissa doucement sous les draps, tira sa couette et invita le Shérif à la rejoindre. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle se blottit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Aucune des deux ne parlaient et Emma n'entendait que le battement très rapide de son cœur. Elle savait que c'était la proximité avec Regina qui le provoquait, mais elle avait encore du mal à cerner pourquoi. Elle savait qu'elle était attirée par la jeune femme, cela n'avait jamais été un secret pour elle, mais de là à parler de sentiments? Non, elle se faisait des idées. C'est uniquement parce qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar et qu'elle était sous le choc qu'elle se sentait comme ça. Elle essayait de s'en persuader mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était plus que ça.

"Tout va bien?

-Mmh?"

Elle leva la tête vers la Mairesse, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tout devint pesant, le silence qui planait était intense, tout comme leurs regards.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?"

Elle hocha doucement la tête pour affirmer.

"Vous devriez essayer de dormir, une longue journée nous attend demain.

-Je n'ai pas envie de fermer les yeux.

-Pourquoi ça?

-À chaque fois je revois la scène et j'ai ce sentiment d'impuissance qui revient.

-Essayez de penser à autre chose.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-Miss Swan, ne faites pas l'enfant. J'ai besoin de sommeil moi aussi.

-Pardon..."

Elle baissa le regard et fixa un point invisible devant elle.

"Miss Swan... Emma. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis fatiguée, vous aussi. Il faut que vous dormiez, vous en avez besoin."

Devant l'absence de réponse, elle posa une main sur la joue d'Emma et la força gentiment à la regarder. Un sourire bienveillant planait sur son visage. Visage qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de celui d'Emma.

"Je suis désolée Miss... Emma.

-Pas... Pas besoin de vous excuser. J'ai gâché votre nuit après tout.

-Je ne crois pas que vous l'ayez gâché. Au contraire.

-Qu'est-ce que..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de l'ancienne Reine vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite mais en quelques secondes elle avait retourné le baiser. Elles s'enivrèrent de cette sensation nouvelle, les mains d'Emma s'accrochèrent désespérément au t-shirt de Regina, s'assurant que tout était réel, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un autre rêve. Mais non, elle était bien là, elle l'avait bien embrassée. Les yeux fermés, elle sentait ses mains parcourir ses cheveux et caresser sa nuque. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine, elle posa une main sur sa joue, elle voulait capturer chaque secondes, retenir cette sensation de bien-être et de légèreté.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent après plusieurs secondes de lutte acharnée contre le manque d'oxygène, elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Une larme avait coulé le long de la joue de Regina et fut séchée par la blonde. Elles s'allongèrent, Emma toujours blottie dans les bras de la Mairesse. Elles fermèrent les yeux, décidant d'un simple regard qu'elles en parleraient le lendemain.

Emma n'avait plus peur, car ce n'était plus un sentiment d'impuissance qui l'envahissait lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, mais bien le souvenir de ce baiser. Et c'est là-dessus qu'elle s'endormit en quelques secondes, suivie de très près par Regina, elle aussi apaisée.

* * *

 **Bon voilà, la deuxième partie est déjà écrite, je la poste dans le weekend! Bonne soirée!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, voilà la partie 2! J'espère que ça vous plaira! :D**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Emma se réveilla doucement. Elle se sentait bien malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Étrangement, elle n'était pas à plat, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remémorer sa soirée. Elle leva la tête et aperçut le visage encore endormi de Regina. Elle avait l'air si paisible et reposée qu'elle n'osa pas la réveiller. Elle décida donc de rester dans sa position, la tête posée sur la poitrine de la brune et ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle repensa au baiser de la veille. L'avait-elle rêvé? Sinon... Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Pouvaient-elles imaginer commencer quelque chose alors que Regina était en route pour sauver son Véritable Amour? À cette pensée, Emma serra le poing et sentit la femme en dessous d'elle bouger. Elle stoppa tout mouvement pour ne pas la réveiller plus. Elle attendit un peu, et lorsque tout fut redevenu calme, se détendit. Elle avait peur que Regina se réveille, peur de la conversation qui allait suivre, peur que tout cela ne gâche leur amitié naissante... Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, elles étaient deux adultes responsables, la conversation allait bien se passer et leur relation ne changerait en aucun cas. En tout cas elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

Regina s'était réveillée lorsqu'Emma avait serré dans ses mains son t-shirt. Elle ne voulait pas affronter la blonde tout de suite, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de la veille, même si la conversation était inévitable. Elle avait donc employé la méthode la moins mature pour réagir: elle avait fait semblant de se rendormir. Mais elle était bien éveillée, et bien consciente que son cœur battait plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, probablement à cause de la blonde reposant contre elle. Elle avait beau rejouer leur baiser en boucle dans sa tête, elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin, pas exactement. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait aimé ce baiser. Plus que mille avec Robin. Mais c'était trop soudain, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Désirait-elle poursuivre quelque chose avec Emma alors qu'elles venaient juste de se déclarer amies? Elles allaient devoir discuter, indéniablement.

Cela faisait maintenant une trentaine de minutes que les deux femmes étaient réveillées et feignaient le sommeil. Regina était consciente que tout ceci ne mènerait à rien et décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit une chevelure blonde éparpillée sur son t-shirt. Elle l'observa quelques secondes sans se faire remarquer, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse le stopper. Peut-être que c'était ça qu'elle désirait après tout, se réveiller avec Emma dans les bras chaque jour.

Elle laissa échapper un timide bonjour, tout bas. Sa voix était rauque mais douce. Et lorsque les yeux d'Emma se tournèrent vers elle timidement, elle ne pût s'empêcher de lui sourire.

"Hey. Ça fait longtemps que... Tu es réveillée?"

Elle avait hésité sur l'utilisation du tutoiement mais s'était finalement décidée.

"Je viens juste d'émerger."

Regina n'aimait pas spécialement mentir à Emma, mais elle n'allait pas lui avouer que cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle faisait l'autruche.

"Donc euh... Je vais me pousser pour que tu puisses te lever.

-Cela serait effectivement plus pratique."

Elle hocha la tête et se retira sur sa moitié de lit. Une sensation de froid envahit les deux femmes et lorsque Regina se leva, elle enfila un gilet pour y parer.

"Je vais demander à ce qu'on nous apporte le petit-déjeuner."

Emma se dirigea vers le téléphone en vitesse, ne laissant pas le temps à la brune de dire quoique ce soit.

"Très bien, je vais prendre une douche."

Elle hocha la tête et la laissa partir, se concentrant sur sa tâche. L'ambiance était... Étrangement tendue. Gênée. Aucune des deux ne semblait vouloir aborder la question de leur baiser et cela allait très bien à Emma. Elle commanda un petit-déjeuner très complet, ne sachant ce que voulait Regina, et se laissa retomber sur le lit. La tête à l'envers, perdue dans le vide, elle réfléchissait. Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite?

C'est à ce moment précis que décida de sortir la brune. Les cheveux mouillés et gouttant sur ses épaules, une simple serviette autour de la taille, elle était magnifique. Même à l'envers. La première chose que vit Emma fut ses jambes, elle remonta doucement les yeux et apprécia les courbes que laissait deviner la serviette pour aller se poser sur ses épaules dénudées et enfin son visage. Un sourire satisfait illuminait son visage.

"Vous voyez quelque chose qui vous plait, Miss Swan?"

Ses roues virèrent au rouge et elle se retourna pour lui faire face dans le bon sens.

"Non pas du tout! Enfin si je veux dire. Enfin non. Tu es très belle mais je ne te regardais pas spécialement, enfin pas dans le sens... Je te matais pas quoi."

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur le visage de la Reine.

"Vous devriez vous taire Miss Swan, vous vous enfoncez je crois."

Elle hocha la tête et l'enfouit dans son oreiller, faisant mine de se rendormir. C'est tout ce qu'il fallut à la brune pour rougir et se dépêcher de prendre ses affaires et de se renfermer dans la salle de bain. Emma l'avait complètement observée et de toute évidence, avait apprécié la vue. Elle se sentait flattée et heureuse, sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

Habillée et coiffée, elle sortit après une quinzaine de minutes. Emma l'attendait, assise sur le lit en tailleur, à côté du chariot contenant le petit-déjeuner.

"Bon appétit!"

Regina sourit et vint s'assoir à côté de son amie. La proximité la fit frissonner mais elle l'ignora.

"Bon appétit Emma."

Cette dernière mordit violemment dans un toast et but une gorgée de café.

"Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Emma. J'ai l'impression d'être sur les bancs de l'école quand tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille.

-Comme si j'allais te punir?

-Exaaactement!

-Alors où est le problème, Miss Swan?"

L'intéressée rougit violemment. Regina la trouvait si adorable à ce moment qu'elle aurait voulu déposer mille baisers sur ses joues pourpres. Cette pensée la fit rougir à son tour, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Emma. Elles prirent toutes les deux une gorgée de café pour noyer leur gêne.

"Regina..."

Elle s'était décidée, elle allait lancer la conversation que personne ne voulait avoir. Parce qu'elle devait avoir lieu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'allait pas fuir une personne, elle allait foncer dedans et essayer de retirer le meilleur de la situation.

"Oui?

-Il faut... Qu'on parle n'est-ce pas?"

La mairesse posa sa tasse et hocha la tête.

"Je sais pas trop... Par quoi commencer.

-Pourquoi ne pas commencer par le début? Nous nous sommes embrassées."

Regina était directe, et cela décontenançait quelque peu Emma.

"En effet.

-Maintenant, la question est ce qu'on fait ensuite."

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne reprenne la parole.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi?"

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et prit le temps de réfléchir.

"Je ne sais pas, Emma. C'est... Confus. Je suis venue pour sauver mon Véritable Amour et je me retrouve à être attirée par la Sauveuse. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdue.

-Est-ce que je peux te dire ce que j'en pense?

-Tu vas le faire de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle hocha la tête et enchaîna.

"Je pense qu'on devrait aller sauver Robin, et voir comment ça se passe. Si... Si jamais tes sentiments pour lui sont toujours là alors... Tu n'auras qu'à retourner avec lui. Et on fera comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Je veux dire... On était épuisées, j'étais en crise d'angoisse et... On ne sait pas. Peut-être que dans d'autres conditions cela ne se serait jamais passé.

-Mais il n'y a pas eu d'autres conditions, et cela s'est passé."

Un long silence s'installa. Aucune des deux n'osait reprendre. Puis, soudainement, Emma se leva et s'habilla. Il fallait qu'elles aillent voir Robin, c'était le seul moyen de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite pour elles. Mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à aller à la salle de bain, elle sentit la main de Regina lui attraper le bras et l'attirer à elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent violemment, le baiser était passionné, sauvage. Il n'avait rien de doux comme la veille. Il exprimait le besoin de sentir la douceur de l'autre une fois de plus.

Emma se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, les mains de Regina sur sa taille pendant que les siennes se perdaient dans la chevelure brune. Elles se séparèrent quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Emma reprenne ses esprits.

"Regina... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je n'ai pas envie de voir Robin, je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit une fois de plus, celui qui détermine mes choix. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ce plaisir à ma sœur. Mais je sais ce dont j'ai envie, et pour l'instant, c'est toi. J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes, de savoir que tu es là... Je... Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Je crois que...

-Que tu suis ton cœur."

Elle hocha la tête et lova sa tête au creux du cou d'Emma. Cette dernière la sentit alors trembler contre elle et se mettre à pleurer. Elle passa des bras protecteurs autour du corps fragile contre elle et la guida jusqu'au lit.

"Regina, tout va bien. Tu n'as rien fait de mal..."

Elle pleurait, elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Malgré les mots doux d'Emma. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher et cela commença à inquiéter la blonde. Elle pensait que le trop plein d'émotion l'avait fait pleurer, mais finalement, elle avait peut-être dit ou fait quelque chose de mal?

"S'il te plaît Regina... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Dis-moi si je peux t'aider."

Elle attendit, attendit de longues minutes avant que la brune ne se calme finalement.

"Je... Je suis désolée. Je..."

Elle se dégagea d'Emma et essaya de s'enfuir vers la salle de bain. Elle fut cependant rattrapée par la blonde qui lui retenait la main.

"Ne t'enfuit pas Regina, ça ne sert à rien.

-Venant d'une spécialiste de la fuite, c'est un peu gros."

Emma ne le prit pas mal. Elle commençait à connaître Regina, la méchanceté était un mécanisme de défense.

"Justement, regarde où ça m'a mené. Viens t'asseoir. S'il te plaît. Parle-moi."

Elle hésita plusieurs secondes et alla finalement s'assoir près de son amie.

"Je ne sais plus... Où j'en suis.

-Comme ça on est deux.

-Comment... Comment tout ça a-t-il pu arriver? Comment est-ce que je peux être attirée par toi alors que je commence tout juste à te considérer comme une amie... Et puis il y a le pirate et...

-Kilian il n'est pas... Il ne me correspond pas."

Regina parut soulagée mais ne le montra pas, elle continua comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

"Je ne t'avais jamais vu, regardé comme ça. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point...

-Mais moi si. Je l'ai tellement envisagé que je l'ai enfoui. C'était tellement insensé comme sentiment. Et pourtant aujourd'hui j'ai eu la chance d'effleurer du doigt ce que cela pourrait être si je le laissais sortir. J'aimerais voir ce que cela ferait si je le lâchais complètement, mais c'est ton bonheur qui compte avant tout. Et si tu veux... Si tu veux Robin alors il n'y a pas à hésiter. Je laisserai tout de côté, je sais le faire. Tu dois juste me dire ce que tu veux."

Leurs regards se mélangèrent, ils étaient intenses et passionnés. Emplis de sentiments indescriptibles, si soudains et inattendus qu'ils en étaient effrayants.

"Je te veux toi, Emma.

-Alors je suis là."

Elle se pencha et captura à nouveau les lèvres de la brune.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! Bonne semaine et à bientôt! :3**


End file.
